


Братство колец

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), kemenkiri



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Decembrists | декабристы, F/M, Gen, Historical Figures, Mysticism, Political RPF - Russian 19th c. - Freeform, Russian Empire, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Николай Бестужев видит во сне другую жизнь, бывшую неведомо когда - и делает из кандалов непростые кольца. Михаил Бестужев не видит странных снов, но слышит мир, как океан - и всех своих, кто был и ушел.
Relationships: Николай Бестужев/Любовь Степовая
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Братство колец

**Author's Note:**

> Автор читал гон в командном чате и обчитался: «Из пяти братьев Бестужевых четверо - назгулы». (В оригинале было - «натуралы».) Ну, и понеслось...

_Братьям Бестужевым_

– Пойдем, Мишель, я покажу тебе, что я выяснил, – говорит Николай Бестужев брату. В его каторжной мастерской сейчас много металлической стружки. И несколько целых кандалов, недавно снятых с кого-то из них. Николай просил никого не избавляться от ставшей, к счастью, ненужной ноши и у всех соскоблил немного стружки и взял себе. Никто не возражал на радостях, все обсуждали, что бы теперь сделать с этакими сувенирами (Горбачевский предложил на кадушки с капустой сверху класть), Розен жалел, что теперь петь придется без этакого особенного аккомпанемента... А брат Николай, получается, что-то все-таки узнал любопытное по этой стружке.

Николай всегда был самым одаренным из них. Александр без сомнения стал недюжинным писателем, а Николай был всем - писателем, моряком, художником, механиком... Наверное, за такой щедрый дар следует платить. Николай, похоже, платил снами, которые помнились не до конца, но оставляли ощущение отчетливо реальной иной жизни, только бывшей неведомо где и когда. Должно быть, в какой-то немалой древности: однажды он видел конец этой жизни – после проигранного боя и пыток его, правителя неведомого народа, подняли на копья. Это он по пробуждении помнил вполне отчетливо... И рассказал как-то Александру – вдруг он захочет написать «повесть из средневековой жизни», и Михаилу – потому что между ними вообще было мало секретов. Именно Николай, кстати, сказал ему, что Александр тоже видит сны об иной жизни – но довольно редко и помнит мало. «Там что-то об охоте с собаками, любви, войне и женской неверности», – вот все, что он узнал. В этом перечислении не было ничего такого, что нельзя было бы увидеть и по впечатлениям этой жизни, но Михаил доверяет ощущению брата. Он вообще доверял миру и тому, что слышал от него.

Вот и Николай говорил ему, что, несмотря на приметы древности, многие из своих химических опытов он ставит по обрывкам воспоминаний из этих снов, но некоторые, похоже, просто невозможно осуществить при всем нынешнем прогрессе химии, а для иных приходится добывать уж очень мудреные ингредиенты. Кое-что из необходимого он, впрочем, нашел в склянках, оставшихся от отца. А потому думал, что тот тоже мог знать о совершенно иных жизнях, и очень жалеет, что уже нельзя с ним об этом поговорить.

– Не буду сейчас усыплять тебя подробностями, – говорит Николай, держа пробирку с чем-то густым и поблескивающим, вроде ртути, но не ртуть, – но удивительное дело, нам достался очень непростой металл... Или те, кто приказывал нас заковать, рассчитывали на такой эффект – тогда странно, что так легко разрешили снять, или – ничего они в виду не имели, а просто, можно сказать, случайно повезло...

– Им или нам?

– Им, если они чего-то добивались, хотя я все меньше в это верю. А нам... Понимаешь, это железо – мы словно немного врастаем в него, а оно в нас. А значит, остается связь. Я тут смешал понемножку то, что осталось от каждого... – он кивает на пробирку в руке, – получилось немного, но я думаю, мне хватит на наших, а потом, если кто-то соберется, например, сделать еще кольца для родных  1  – я уже слышал такие идеи, – нужно будет добавить совсем немного исходного сплава – или самую маленькую стружку от любого кольца. Похоже, принципы гомеопатии здесь вполне действуют! А потом, – ставит осторожно пробирку в деревянный держатель, и с жаром берет за руку брата, – нам обязательно нужны кольца для братьев! Понимаешь... мы будем слышать друг друга. Я уже попробовал, дал Торсону, еще не кольцо, но тот же металл, – он подбирает со стола пластинку размером с пятак, – и это действует, я чувствую его, а он, напрягшись, потому что пока не очень понимает, что делать – он слышит меня! Не слова, но состояние, настроение... просто ощущение, что другой – есть, как бы далеко он ни был. И еще я понял, что тогда было неправильно, – здесь не может быть никакой иерархии, и тем более – старшего над всеми, не должно быть даже такой возможности, ведь мы все равны, верно же?

Он говорит с воодушевлением, обращаясь то ли к пробирке, то ли к окну, но никак не Михаилу Бестужеву. И хотя тот до нынешнего момента ничего не знал об изготовлении колец, которые позволяют чувствовать других, он готов попробовать – сумеет ли, как и Торсон, что-то ощутить. Может быть, это похоже на то, как для него звучит весь мир – гулко, как огромный океан, из-за чего он, возможно, и не противился в свое время семейной стезе и морскому делу. Уже позже понял, что для него эта полная звуков и историй пучина – где угодно, вот хоть бы и здесь, посреди Сибири, где даже до моря-Байкала далековато, и что ему ее нужно не победить и переплыть, а услышать, запомнить... и хорошо бы, конечно, записать, но пока вокруг звучит слишком много всего, и остается просто слушать.

Оказалось, что Михаилу настроиться на эти связующие нити совсем нетрудно, из остальных же – кому-то легче, кому-то труднее, кто-то говорил, что вовсе ничего не ощущает, а кольцо хочет просто для памяти... а потом мог обнаружить, что все-таки слышит его. Вот как ехидный скептик Горбачевский, который оценил доставшийся дар, когда все разъехались, а он так и остался в Петровском заводе.

Прошло много лет, Михаил – единственный, кто остался в живых из братьев Бестужевых, но он никогда не один. Словно эти кольца подарили его ушедшим братьям и товарищам своеобразное бессмертие. Он слышит их всех и запоминает все, что услышит. Он знает, как замертво упал на руки товарищей донесший гроб другого из своих ушедших, Федора Вадковского, Алексей Юшневский; знает, как свалился в ледяную полынью Антон Арбузов – выбрался, но сгорел от пневмонии через несколько дней, он слышит гусей, пролетающих на деревней, где поселили бывшего пехотного капитана Тютчева, и пьяные, но голосистые песни оттуда же, и одна из них звучит его собственными словами (ибо не умеешь петь - подари слова для песни тому, кто умеет), он слышит, как течет горная речка и сплетается над ней колючий кустарник, вместо каменной плиты укрывший брата Александра...

Раньше слышал и впавшего в безумие брата Петра, и едва ли не обрадовался, когда слышать перестал. Теперь, пытаясь настроиться на него, он слышит только абсолютную тишину и ощущает присутствие. Наверное, давно закончив земную жизнь, брат все еще отдыхает от своих страхов и безумия. И когда Михаил решается все-таки двинуться из Сибири, он слышит оставшуюся позади Селенгу – от брата Николая и от Торсона, но и их океан он слышит тоже, потому что он всегда был и остался с ними.

Михаил жалеет и до конца не понимает, почему Николай все-таки наотрез отказался посылать кольцо самому младшему из братьев, Павлу, но тот был непреклонен: «Мы и раньше пытались не впутывать его... в наши дела. Не очень-то получилось. Но пусть у него все-таки будет, насколько это возможно, самая обычная жизнь. Его собственная.»

Он знает, что брат до безумия жалел, что таких колец нет и не может быть у тех, кто был казнен. Были и другие, горько сожалевшие об этом.

Но он понятия не имеет о том, не смог или не захотел брат Николай отправить кольцо той, что была его единственной настоящей любовью 2  – практически невенчанной женой, – если можно так сказать о женщине, что все это время была замужем за другим, при том муж ее был, похоже, в курсе происходящего и, как ни странно звучит, не имел ничего против ... Это было странное, но несомненное счастье, со времени следствия и приговора сделавшееся абсолютно невозможным. И как, с тех пор, ни единым словом не напомнила Николаю о себе она, так никаких, даже окольных попыток передать хотя бы приветы и пожелания, не предпринимал и он.

И как-то сказал Михаилу: «С тех пор, как я узнал, что подобное тоже уже было - любовь, вовсе недоступная, но от которой все равно не откажешься, – мне гораздо легче». Это снова та, иная жизнь. Значит, в ней были не только копья в конце, но и любовь. А здесь, по крайней мере, не было копий, не для него.

Михаил Бестужев не видит снов о неведомом времени и не вспоминает чужую жизнь, но мир по-прежнему звучит для него тысячей голосов. И чем больше проходит лет, тем яснее, что стоит попытаться записать хотя бы немногую часть из того, что он слышит. Так, как есть, не пытаясь увидеть и услышать более возможного тебе, - вот как Иван Горбачевский в Петровском заводе, которому, похоже ,иногда удается силами все того же кольца из непростого железа увидеть, будто своими глазами, то, что только слышал по рассказам друзей, а иногда - и то, что услышать уже не от кого.

Но тут ведь трудно решить - ты слышишь и видишь то, что произошло, или то, что хочешь услышать? Николай что-то говорил об опасностях этих колец, но, похоже, сам до конца не успел разобраться в этом. А значит, Михаил просто попробует записать. И этот отзвук, может быть, тоже когда-то отзовется огромным и наполненным тысячей голосов миром для читающего. А значит, все это будет не зря.

**Примечания**

  1. Николай Бестужев действительно подал и исполнил идею делать кольца из кандалов. Их носили сами декабристы, отправляли своим родственникам... А потом в Сибири появились и подделки, подражавшие модным украшениям. Образцы и того, и другого сохранились до наших дней. ↑
  2. Упоминаемая «единственная любовь» Николая Бестужева - Любовь Ивановна Степовая, супруга генерал-директора штурманского училища в Кронштадте. Николай Бестужев познакомился с ней, когда Морской кадетский корпус, где он преподавал, был переведен во время войны 1812 г. в Кронштадт. Вначале это была безнадежная страсть, едва не доведшая Н. Бестужева до самоубийства, но затем ситуация каким-то образом разрешилась, и между ним и Степовой установились долгие отношения, напоминавшие, по словам одного мемуариста отношения не любовников, а давно и в согласии живущих супругов. При этом М.Г. Степовой никуда не исчезал и, видимо, был в какой-то степени в курсе ситуации. Не исключено, что три дочери этого семейства были в действительности дочерьми Николая Бестужева. 

Остальные члены семейства тоже общались со Степовыми - Михаил давал уроки дочерям, Павел - провожал незадолго до 14 декабря Степовую из Кронштадта в Петербург, сама она передавала карты подарок их матери... А еще летом 1825 года в Петербург приезжал капитан Степовой, и Николай Бестужев водил его в Кунсткамеру и по другим достопримечательностям. А уже после восстания, когда Николай Бестужев пытался бежать за границу через Кронштадт, Степовой мог способствовать его аресту, но дал возможность уйти (ушел он не столь далеко, и вскоре был все-таки арестован в окрестностях Кронштадта).

После же ареста мы знаем только, что семейство Степовых иногда упоминали в письмах Николаю мать и сестры, что ее портрет по памяти был первым из портретов, написанным им на каторге... А среди его обумаг сохранились написанные много лет спустя, уже после ее смерти, черновики писем ее (и его?) дочерям, уже взрослым и замужним дамам. Но были ли они отправлены - мы не знаем. ↑





End file.
